


The Other Hawke

by SpookyXipher



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Templar Carver Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyXipher/pseuds/SpookyXipher
Summary: For years Carver Hawke has had a crush on his brother's friend Fenris and now the two of them are traveling as far from Kirkwall as possible. Unfortunately for him, the closest he'd ever seen the elf get to someone has been to rip out their still beating heart...
Relationships: Fenris/Carver Hawke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Other Hawke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaimzAG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimzAG/gifts).



> I wrote this ficlet for a Dragon Age Secret Santa thing. The prompt was: "  
> I would love something shippy with Fenris and a now ex-templar Carver Hawke travelling together post-DA2! I’m partial to fluff and snarky banter ♥"

"ARGH!"

Fenris raised a brow as Carver threw the wood he had gathered to the ground. He sat in front of the campfire, whittling away at something in his hands.

"Another teenage mood swing? I would have thought you outgrew those years ago." 

Carver just glared, apparently not seeing the humor in the other man's remark. Of all people they knew in Kirkwall, why did he have to get stuck with Fenris? He didn't need protecting! Not to mention that the young man didn't know how to act around the elf. But Hawke had insisted and Carver was nothing if not faithful to his family.

"Even now I live in my brother's shadow, fleeing the enemies he made! I joined the Templars because I wanted to be something, but some things never change."

"Like how you feel about him? Not everyone sees you as just the younger Hawke, you know."

"Most do, especially women. Did you know I received a letter from one back in Lothering asking if my brother had found a girlfriend? Whole letter was like that."

"I was not...talking about women," Fenris said softly. He got up and brushed himself off before making his way to Carver's side. As soon as the other man was within reach he gently took Carver's chin in his hand.

"Besides the occasional tantrum, you've grown into quite the strapping young man. One would be a fool not to give you the time of day."

Carver blushed and shied away from the elf's touch. The few times he'd seen Fenris touching someone it was to phase his hand through them to hurt them in some way. Even though he knew this wasn't the same, he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

"Did Varric and Isabela put you up to this? I knew Hawke couldn't keep it to himself!"

Fenris raised a brow.  
"Keep what to himself?"

Carver blushed deeply and covered his face.

"That I like you! Happy now?!"

"Interesting. How long?"

"Years, now. Maker, I can't believe I just told you that!"

The younger man put his head in his hands and took a deep breath in an attempt to slow his racing heart. The only way this could be a bigger disaster is if his brother had been here for this. When he'd imagined confessing his feelings for Fenris before he was much more suave than this adolescent like fumbling. He was so fixated on his embarrassment that he hadn't heard Fenris move closer. It wasn't until the other man's arm was around him that he realized what had happened. 

"You truly have grown up. The young Carver I met five or so years ago never would have confessed to liking someone, especially someone like me."

"You mean an Elf?"

He chuckled at that, causing Carver to feel warmth in his cheeks. Never would he have thought he'd be the one to make Fenris laugh. His brother had always been the clever one, while he was just the shadow. Meant for mediocrity.

"I meant handsome and broody. That is what Varric says, anyway."

"That dwarf is full of shit and he cheats at Wicked Grace more than Isabela does. I just haven't caught him in the act yet."

Fenris chuckled and ruffled Carver's hair. The latter froze for a moment before leaning further into the other man's touch. If anyone else had done it, he would have found the act patronizing But when Fenris did it...well, he felt he could take on anything. 

"Just because you tend to lose doesn't mean everyone else is cheating. You just need to learn to bluff instead of wearing your heart on your sleeve. " 

"Not everyone can hide behind intimidation and sarcasm."

"Are you talking about me or your brother?"

"Both. You and he are so much alike, after all. Why he sent you away to watch over me like a child instead of staying by his side, I'm never know."

Carver felt Fenris' grip tighten, his body stiffening against him. The former's heart hammered away as he waited for the man to rip it out either physically or emotionally. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Nobody 'sent me away', I insisted on being the one to escort you. You're the Hawke I want."

He froze as Fenris' words slammed against his brain. Of all the things he expected the elf to say, it certainly wasn't that. He had to be dreaming!

"You can't be serious."

"Why not? Like I said, one would be a fool not to take notice. Not everyone wants a partner who is as reckless and ostentatious as Garrett, you know. You're passionate, loyal, athletic...need I go on?"

Carver covered his face with his hands. Maker, how did he get into this mess? If the other man went on for much longer he would probably turn into a lobster.

"N-no, that's more than enough."

There was a low laugh before Carver's face was tilted upwards, Fenris' own only mere inches away. He felt even more tongue-tied staring into the elf's deep green eyes. 

Maker, he's even more handsome up close. 

"Good."

The other man's lips then sought Carver's own, an action that was eagerly returned. His hands brushed through Fenris' hair as the kiss deepened. Once, twice, and then both pulled back gasping for air. When Carver finally opened his eyes he found Fenris grinning as a wooden figure of a mabari was pressed into his trembling hands.

"You are definitely the better Hawke."


End file.
